Lie to Me
by MrRizzoli
Summary: No one likes being caught in a lie, but sometimes, it's for the best.


**Lie to Me**

_**So, I know there are quite a few stories like this but I heard my favorite Ne-Yo song this morning, Lie to Me, and just couldn't help it. And anyone waiting for an update on Firsts, Lasts, and In-betweens, I should have one up soon, the next chapter is fairly lengthy and I wanna make sure it's just right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**_

It had been 5 months of traveling back and forth. One weekend, Will would fly to D.C., the next, JJ was flying to Louisiana. This happened to be one of the weekends that Will came up to visit JJ.

The detective called when he had landed at the airport, JJ telling him that she had just gotten home.

"I'll just get a cab, JJ, I'm sure you had a hard week. I'll be there soon."

JJ had mumbled some sort of answer in the affirmative and made her way to the bathroom as she hung up.

Will was right, this week had sucked. The team had just gotten back from a case in Vermont, pregnant women were being abducted and being dropped off at hospitals after their unborn children had been cut from their bodies. The couple that had been kidnapping the women wanted a daughter, if the child wasn't a girl she had been dropped off at fire station. The last woman to be taken had been pregnant with twin girls. Lucky for the team, the couple had been so excited about having two girls, the wife actually stayed with the woman at the hospital, claiming to have found her on the side of the road. It took 3 days but the BAU found the couple, all the women were expected to make a good recovery, and all 5 children had been returned to their mothers.

The blonde was just about to step into the shower as she heard a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice. JJ smiled, slipped on a robe and ran for the door, ignoring the tired feeling in her body.

"What are you doing here?" JJ asked as she threw her arms around the person's shoulders.

"Well, you left your go-bag in my truck." JJ looked down to see her black duffel bag at her feet, "And I thought you could use this, after the week we had."

JJ smiled as she took the bottle of wine and box of her favorite chocolate was held in front of her, "Emily, you didn't have to do that."

Emily smiled as she ran a hand over the blonde's cheek, "I know, but I wanted to. Anyway, I have to get going. The Ambassador's in town and she wants me over for dinner."

"Tell her I said, hello. Call me when you get home?"

Emily smiled, "Of course. I'll see you later."

JJ didn't want Emily to leave, but at the same time, she was grateful because Will was on his way. No one knew her and Will were still seeing each other after the case in Louisiana had been wrapped up, and she liked it that way. It's not that she was ashamed or embarrassed, she just liked having her privacy and if she was being completely honest, JJ wasn't even sure she loved Will.

After placing the bottle of wine and box of chocolate, JJ finally climbed in the shower, happy to finally wash the stress away from the past week.

Just as she stepped out of the shower, JJ's phone rang. Seeing Will's name on the caller ID, she simply walked to the door and let the man in.

"How was your flight?" JJ asked as she hugged the detective.

"Ridiculous, had a little kid kickin' my seat the whole time. I can't stand kids."

This is another reason JJ knew things with Will would never work out. She wanted kids, a big family, but Will had been very clear from the beginning, he didn't want kids and it was clear the man wouldn't budge on the subject.

"Well, why don't you go relax on the couch, I'll call for takeout."

Will didn't say a word as he walked toward the living room.

"Yeah, my flight was great, thanks for asking," JJ spoke under her breath as she grabbed her cell and called for food.

Once the food had arrived, the two ate in relative silence. The only words being spoken was JJ asking Will about recent cases and what he and his friends had been up too. Will had never been one to ask about JJ's work, partly because he didn't want to hear all the horrible things she'd seen, despite having seen some of the same things as a homicide detective, and partly because he knew from experience that JJ didn't like talking about it.

Part of Will knew that for JJ, this was just a quick stress relief on the weekends; a way for her to unwind. The other part of him always attempted to make it more.

"So, when are you gunna let me take ya on a real date?" Will asked as he placed his fork on the plate in front of him.

"Will, come on, we've talked about this." JJ mimicked his actions and folder her hands on the table in front of her, "I don't have time for dating. I'm lucky that I can get two weekends in a row off of work. I just spent the last 3 days hunting down a couple of sickos that were literally cutting babies out of pregnant women, I just wanna relax."

Will sighed, "Fine. Let's go lay down."

"Thank you." JJ grabbed their plates, slipped them in the sink, before making her way up the stairs with Will close behind.

Much like every other Friday night that the pair got together, as soon as they had made it too a bedroom, clothes were coming off. There were gasps and grunts of pleasure, moans filtered through the room and bounced off walls. It was almost like a routine.

It never lasted quite as long as JJ would have liked but when they each went a week, sometimes more, without the other to please them; things were heated and over too quickly. JJ wasn't mad, she knew it would never be making love with Will; it would always just be sex.

It wasn't much longer before Will could be heard snoring lightly but this time JJ couldn't sleep. It was only ten o'clock; the blonde picked her phone out of the pocket of her pants that lay next to her bed. She smiled when she saw a text from Emily.

_Just made it home. I was gunna call but I didn't know if you were still up. Call me._

The text had been sent just ten minutes earlier so the blonde figured her friend was still awake.

"Hello?" JJ heard the brunette's voice after just two rings.

"Someone was anxious to anxious to answer the phone."

Emily laughed, "Don't flatter yourself, Jareau. I was playing a game on my phone when the call came through."

"Sure." JJ laughed as she drew out the word, "So how was dinner?"

"The usual, the Ambassador bugging me about work and my dating life," JJ could imagine Emily's eye roll and laughed. "You'd think after telling her I was gay she'd stop asking about marriage and children."

"Gay people can still get married and have kids, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Wanna come over for a late night movie?"

JJ, who had been trying to be quiet as to not wake the sleeping man next to her, looked at Will before answering, "Sure. Let me grab a quick shower. I'll be there in 20. Should I bring the wine and chocolate?"

"If you wanna, I have both here, too."

"Ok, see you soon. Bye."

JJ hung up and quietly crept out of her bed. She felt a little bad for leaving Will in her house alone but she wanted to spend time with Emily. The blonde was in and out of the shower in less than 10 minutes, slipping on a pair of sweats, an old soccer t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers before quietly leaving the house. Little did the blonde woman know, Will had heard the entire conversation and now lay wide awake, wondering where JJ had gone off to.

It's was just after 10:30 by the time JJ had gotten to Emily's condo and now it was six in the morning. The only reason JJ had woken up, was the sunlight pouring in through the window. Well that and the feeling of someone's breath tickling her neck.

The blonde cracked one eye open, trying to adjust to the light, and looked around the room. She was in Emily's room, in Emily's bed. Then she felt an arm around her waist and a body pressed tightly against her back. She couldn't help but smile as she turned her head slightly to see Emily's face pressed against her shoulder.

"Shit!" JJ gasped as she checked her phone.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked; her voice deep and gravelly from sleep.

"I…" JJ stopped, how was she supposed to explain that Will was (hopefully) still asleep at her apartment. "I forgot my mom was coming down this weekend. I have to pick her up at the airport in like an hour."

Stretching out, Emily spoke through a yawn, "Want me to give you a ride to the airport?"

"No!" JJ didn't mean to yell, "I mean, no. It's ok. You're tired; I'm just gunna use your bathroom quick and I'll go get her. I'll see you Monday?"

"Mhm, sure," Emily smiled as she curled back into her blankets, quickly falling asleep.

It was quarter to seven by the time JJ walked back into her apartment. She stood just inside the front door listening intently, for any sign that Will might be awake. After a couple of minutes, she was sure the man was still asleep; she quietly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. The agent found Will still sound asleep in her bed. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of her bed, just as she was about to lie back down, Will began to stir.

"Mornin'," His accent even thicker with sleep, "Where'd you go last night?"

"Nowhere. What are you talking about?" JJ tried not to sound guilty.

"I heard you on the phone, then you got outta bed and left."

"My mother called," JJ saw the skeptical look on the detective's face, "I was supposed to call her when we landed last night but I totally forgot and then you got here. She was making sure we got home safe."

"Mhm, what about when you left?"

"I had to use the bathroom. I wasn't aware I had to wake you up every time I need to pee, sorry." JJ stood and stormed out of the room.

She felt bad, more so for lying to Will than for the attitude she was giving him.

The blonde had busied herself making breakfast and starting coffee that she didn't realize Will had followed her until his arms were around her waist, "What's with the attitude, JJ? I was just askin' a simple question. And I know you weren't just in the bathroom. I heard the shower and then the front door. You left."

"Fine, I left. What's the big deal? I'm a big girl and last I checked you weren't my father."

Will shook his head, "I may not be your father but I'm your boyfriend. I think I deserve some answers."

JJ laughed, "You're not my boyfriend. I've told you, I don't want to date. This thing, whatever it is, is fun for both of us. We get to have our fun on the weekends and then we go back to the real world come Monday morning but you **certainly** aren't my boyfriend."

"Why not, JJ, why can't I be your boyfriend?" Will was beginning to get angry and stared to yell, "Am I not good enough? What is it?"

"I don't love you, Will." JJ made no attempted to sound apologetic or polite, "That's it. I just don't love you. You're a great guy but you hate kids. Not to mention, you treat me like I'm some small delicate collectable or something. You get all pissed off if I mention taking down an unsub or when I train with Morgan. I'm a grown woman, an FBI agent for Christ sake."

"I'm not allowed to worry? What kind of crap is that?"

"You're allowed to worry, but you're not allowed to treat me like your possession, like your girlfriend. How many times do I have to say it, Will?"

Will shook his head and backed away from JJ, "Who is it?"

"What are you talking about? Who's who?"

"Go 'head, tell me another lie, JJ. Who called you last night?"

JJ scoffed, "I told you, it was my mother!"

Will reached for JJ's phone that had been sitting on the counter and unlocked it, "Last chance, Jennifer, who called you last night?"

"Give me my phone. You have no right going through it." JJ held her hand towards Will.

"And you don't have the right to lie to me," Will looked down at the phone as he pulled up her call log, "Let's see, last night at 10:07 pm, Prentiss. Your momma change her name?"

JJ didn't answer, she simply stood still, eyes glued to Will's.

"Lie to me again, JJ. Where did you go last night? Gunna tell me you drove all the way to Pennsylvania to see your momma and got back here before I even woke up?"

"Where I went is none of your business."

"Did you sleep with her, too? Emily, I mean." Will waited what felt like a lifetime for an answer, "Come on, JJ. Just tell me."

"No, I didn't sleep with her."

"Probably another lie," Will scoffed as he threw the phone in JJ's still waiting hand. "Got anymore lies for me?"

"It's not a lie. She doesn't even know how I feel about her, not that it's any of your business."

"Do you love her?" Will asked quietly, JJ could hear the hurt in her voice.

JJ waited a few seconds to answer, "Yes, I love her. With everything in me."

"Well she knows now," Will let his eyes fall to the phone in JJ's hand. "I'm outta here."

JJ's face was twisted in confusion as she looked at the phone in her hand, Will had hit the dial button. Emily had been on the phone for the last few minutes, likely listening to the entire conversation.

"Jayje? Are you there, JJ?"

JJ looked down as the voice could just barely be heard through the phone in her hand; she spoke softly after bringing the phone to her ear, "Em, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry I heard all that. I obviously wasn't supposed to."

"I'm still sorry. Sorry that I lied about my mother coming and not telling you about me and Will. And I'm really sorry you had to find out about us this way." JJ took a deep breath, "And I'm **really** sorry you had to hear what I said about you, about my feelings for you."

"Jennifer, don't you dare say sorry. The feelings are quite mutual." JJ could almost hear the smile forming on Emily's lips, "Can you drop by when he leaves?"

JJ looked up as she heard the stairs creak, Will stood there with his bag over his shoulder waiting for her to acknowledge him, "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

JJ hung up the phone and looked Will in the eye, the detective saw a hint of apology in her eyes but it didn't matter, she made her choice. Will straightened the bag on his shoulder, nodded his head and made a swift exit.

JJ waited a couple of minutes, giving Will enough time to get a cab for the airport, before slipping her sneakers back on and making her way to the door. Finally, after months, Emily knew how JJ felt about her, there was no turning back now.


End file.
